Shattered
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Serena has nowhere else to go, so she heads back home to get help from her family. What happens when she brings a surprise with her? What happens when the reason she had to leave, comes back to haunt her? Set a few years after season 2. Rated T - R
1. Chapter 1

A/N #1: Hello everyone! Yes, here is another chapter in the works. I hope you like it, I thought about this one, in the wee hours in the morning, because I couldn't sleep… so yeah, there you go. I'm VERY super frickin' excited about SOA starting TONIGHT! I can't wait! Well, enjoy this as well as the others and don't forget to R&R!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 1…

Every so often, Serena glanced at her rear viewed mirror, to see if she was being followed, and she's been driving, in an old beat up truck, from Las Vegas to get away from her ex-boyfriend Damon, and go ask for some help in Charming, California from her family, even though she hasn't lived there in many years, but Serena didn't know where else to go.

After Serena passed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign, she let out a breath of relief, then glanced down at her four year old daughter, who was silently crying. "Just hold on a little bit longer, Trinity… Mommy will get you to the hospital."

Ten minutes or so later, Serena pulled into the emergency room section of St. Thomas, and parked in the front. She grabbed her purse, then went to the other side of the truck to take her out carefully, and carried her inside.

"Mommy, I hurt."

"I know, Trin… hang on." Serena said, looking for anyone who would help. "Excuse me?" she walked up to a nurse. "I need a doctor."

"What happened?"

"When I was trying to get away, my ex-boyfriend, who I have a restraining order for, broke my daughters arm, and hit her, giving her a busted lip."

"Did your ex boyfriend give you that bruise on your cheek as well?" Serena lightly touched her face and nodded. "Okay, let's get… what's her name?"

"Hers is Trinity and I'm Serena Morrow."

"Alright, I'll be her nurse Caroline… let's get her checked in, I'll get the doctor, then I'll take a look at your cheek."

"Okay." Serena nodded and followed Caroline into the one of the exam rooms.

Ten minutes later, the door opened and Serena looked up, raising her eyebrow, as saw a familiar face walking in with their head down, then Caroline held up a chart. "Dr. Knowles, you're patient Trinity Morrow has a broken arm and a busted lip."

"Morrow?"

"That's right, Tara, it's Morrow."

She looked up and her eyes widened. "Jax told me you took off five years ago, what are you doing back?"

"I guess, I could ask you the same question… you come back to break my brothers heart, _again_?"

"No, I had came back for the job, besides what goes on between Jax and I, is nobodys business."

"Yes, it is, when he's my family."

Tara scoffed. "Yeah, says the sister that's been gone and has no clue about what's been going on these past couple years."

Serena shrugged with a smug look on her face. "I'll find out sooner or later… either way, someone will fill me in."

"I don't see why they should, since you're the one that bailed on your _family_ with no note or even an explanation… you took the pussy way out."

"Dr. Knowles, that's not being professional!"

Serena chuckled, rubbing her hand down her face. "It's okay, Caroline, this bitch just don't have any manners." she glared as Tara frowned. "You have no idea what I had to go through to keep my family and the club safe… I don't have to explain myself to you, but it was something I had to do, not that you'd understand."

"Serena…"

"Save it." she put up her hand to stop Tara from talking, then looked back at Caroline. "I want a different doctor. I don't want this bitch going anywhere near my daughter."

Caroline nodded. "I'll be back." then she left the exam room.

Tara crossed her arms and scoffed. "Damn, didn't even know you had a kid… you sure you know who the father is?"

Serena chuckled again, trying to hard not to beat the shit out of Tara, but Trinity was in the room with them. "Tara, you don't want to go down that road with me, because it'll get really ugly, so I suggest, you shut the fuck up, and get out… or I'll ram my fist in your eye." Tara glared at Serena for another couple of seconds, then walked out. "Stupid bitch." she muttered, then looked down at Trinity. "Sorry, 'bout that, Baby Girl."

"It's okay, Mommy… but you owe me twenty dollars for the cussing bucket."

Serena smiled. "Alright."

Five minutes later, Caroline walked back in with a male doctor. "Miss Morrow, this is Dr. Curtis… Doctor, this is Serena and Trinity Morrow."

"Nice to meet you." he smiled, taking the chart from Caroline. "All right, let's take a look at the little one first, and Caroline will take a look at your cheek."

"Okay." she nodded, then Serena sat down in the chair, getting her bruise examined.

...

While Trinity, was taking a little nap, Serena was over by the vending machine, trying to find something to snack on, when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She slowly looked over and her eyes widened.

"Long time… no see, Rena."

"What are you doing here, Jax?" his smile turned into a frown as he walked up to her, then lightly grazed her cheek with his fingers. He sighed as he gave her a hug, squeezing her tight. "Can't. Breathe."

He chuckled, letting her go. "What? I can't give my sister a hug?" she just nodded. "Tara told me you where here. I didn't believe her at first, so I came to check."

"I figured she would." Serena rolled her eyes.

"Well, Tara and I hasn't spoke to each other in a while."

"That's the best news I heard all day… but why?"

"It's a long story and I'll tell you later, but first, I wanna know why you're at hospital and why you have a bruise on your cheek."

"Wait… Tara just told you I was here? She didn't mention anything else?"

"She said just you, why?"

"Okay, then I need to show you my reason for coming back home." Jax nodded, then followed Serena in one of the exam rooms.

Jax saw a little girl with dark hair laying in a hospital bed, wearing a pink cast and with a sling on her arm, and tiny bandages on her lip. "Who is she?"

"That's Trinity… my daughter." Serena paused as she saw Jax's jaw slightly drop. "My ex-boyfriend Damon, did this to my face, broke Trin's arm and busted her lip, when I was trying to get away from him." she looked back down. "I have a restraining order, but obviously, it didn't help."

"Where is that motherfucker?" Jax seethed through his teeth, not looking away from his beautiful niece, immediately recognizing who it is she looks like.

"Well, he could be on his way to find me… he owns a strip club in Vegas."

"That's where you were for five years?"

"No, I moved there when Trin was three." she sighed. "I don't care about me, I just want to keep her safe."

Jax glanced at Serena. "Both of you will be safe."

"Yeah, but what's my dad gonna say, when he finds out he has a granddaughter, he never knew he had."

"You just let me talk to Clay." Jax shook his head. "You don't have to worry about him."

"Okay." she nodded, as she sat down in the chairm, then Jax took out his phone, sent a few texts, then put it back into his pocket. "So." she started. "What happened while I was gone?"

Jax sat down next to her. "Where do I fucking begin?" he sighed, rubbing his face, then for the next fifteen minutes, Jax told her everything that has happened, from her nephew Abel, Donna getting killed, Juice getting stabbed in county, their Prospect - Half Sack was stabbed trying to save Abel, Abel getting kidnapped, getting Abel back months later, breaking up with Tara, and to Gemma coming back home from being on the lam, he just told her everything, leaving nothing out.

After Jax told her that, she was at a loss for words, she just couldn't believe it. "Wow." she shook her head.

"So." Jax crossed his arms. "You gonna tell me who Trinity's father is?"

"What? You can't tell?"

"Uh, yeah." Jax nodded. "When do you planning on telling him?"

"I don't know… I mean, we got into a huge fight before I took off, I don't even know how he'll react." Serena sighed. "I hope he doesn't notice, until I get the courage to tell him."

Jax laughed. "We'll see, but she's beautiful."

"Thanks." she smiled.

Minutes later, the door opened. Serena looked over to see Chibs, Happy, Kozik, Juice, and Opie walking in. Jax wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Now… here's your chance to tell him." then he looked over at the guys. "Look who's home." then Serena sat there, frozen, staring at the father of her child, wondering what he was thinking as he laid his eyes on the little girl, sleeping in the hospital bed.

* * *

A/N #2: I know, I know… it's a cliffy! Don't throw your shoe at me! LOL! I know I haven't given any clues, but the next chapter will reveal who Serena's babys daddy is, don't worry, but can someone guess? I hope you all enjoy this and as always R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WOW! How did everyone like SOA last night? I thought it was friggin amazing! And YES! Kozik was in it, which made me very effin' happy! Well, here's the next chapter, and enjoy! Don't forget to R&R! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 2…

"Uh, hey… guys." Serena nervously waved.

"Holy shit!" Chibs pulled Serena up from her chair and hugged her. "You're finally home, Love."

"Yep." she nodded, then let go, and gave the rest of the guys hugs, but hesitated when she was face to face with Juice. She looked away, then sat back down, next to the bed.

"Guys." Jax started. "This is my niece Trinity."

"She's beautiful, Serena." Kozik smiled.

"Thanks." she nodded.

"Wait, hold up." Happy held up his hand. "Who the hell hit both of you in the face and why is she wearing a cast?"

"Well." Serena sighed. "It's the reason I came back home… I had a restraining order on my ex boyfriend and when I was trying to get away, he managed to hit us both, and break her arm."

"What's his name?" Juice asked, speaking for the first time since he's been in there.

Serena looked at him, surprised. "It's, uh, Damon Sanders."

"Mommy?" Trinity said, moving her head from side to side.

"I'm right here, Baby Girl."

Trinity fluttered her eyes and once she focused, she looked around seeing all the strange men stare at her. "Who are they?" she pointed. "Hey, that's Uncle Jax."

"You're right."

"She know's who I am?" Jax asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Serena nodded. "And Trin, the rest of the guys are family too." she pointed to them one by one. "That's Happy, Kozik, Chibs, Opie, and that is… Juice." he just rolled his eyes, slightly shaking his head. "They're your uncles, like Jax is."

"Okay, my name is Trinity." she said with a smile, then looked at Serena. "Can we go now?"

"Let me go check." Serena gave Trinity a kiss on her forehead, then she walked out.

Jax glared at Juice. "Go talk to her."

"What the hell, do I need to talk to her for?"

"You know why… just do it." he ordered.

"Hey!" Trinity frowned. "No cussing, you owe me five dollars in the cussing bucket."

Juice couldn't help it, but he smiled, digging into his pocket. "Here's a fifty, Beautiful." he tossed it into her lap.

"Thank you." she picked it up with a huge grin, then Juice heavily sighed, and walked out of the room, looking for Serena. Seconds later, he found her talking to a nurse.

"Okay, thanks, Caroline." Serena nodded, then once she turned around, she came face to face with Juice again. "What?" she asked, but Juice just stared at her. Serena groaned, crossing her arms. "What, Juice?"

"When where you gonna tell me that I had a daughter, somewhere out there?"

"Honestly, I really didn't think you'd notice."

Juice frowned. "Jesus Christ, Serena, I'm not that stupid… and you let that son of a bitch, hurt my little girl." he shook his head. "I don't give a fuck who he is, he's fucking dead." Serena glanced at the 'Men of Mayhem' patch on his cut and nodded. "So, when do you plan on telling Trinity that I'm her father?"

"I don't know, but not right now."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not a good time… at least wait until she gets out of the hospital and gets used to being around everyone."

"Including me?"

"Yes, Juice… including you."

"Okay, does that mean, you're staying in Charming and not go running off after we get into a stupid little fight?"

Serena sighed. "I'm not going anywhere." she shrugged. "I just didn't know where else to go." Juice was about to give her a hug, but she stepped back, and he frowned. "Just because I'm home, doesn't mean that this." she pointed at herself and him. "Will ever happen again. I can't go down that road again. I won't. All we have in common is Trinity and that's it."

Juice just looked at her with a blank stare, then Serena took a deep breath, and walked away. She went back into Trinity's room and saw her giggling with the guys as they were writing on her cast with a few markers.

Trinity looked up at Serena with a smile. "Hi, Mommy, can I go home now?"

"Yeah, as soon as the nurse comes back with your release papers, then we can leave."

Trinity nodded, then Jax walked up to Serena. "Where you staying?"

"At a motel." Jax just frowned, shaking his head. "No?"

"Hell no, you both can stay at my house."

"You sure? I don't want Trin and I to get in the way."

"No, no." Jax waved his arm. "It's fine, you're staying at my house, okay?"

"Alright, fine." she sighed.

A few minutes later, Juice walked in with some papers in his hands, and gave them to Serena. "The nurse said Trinity can go."

"Okay." she nodded. "Uh, thanks."

"I can go, Mommy?"

"Yeah, Trin… come on."

"Yay!" she cheered, as Happy and Chibs helped her off to bed, to her feet, then she looked up at Happy. "Can you carry me?"

"Sure, Squirt." he nodded, picking her up, then everyone walked out of the hospital.

"Whoa, Uncle Happy… you have a motorcycle?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ride with you?"

Trinity batted her eyelashes at him and he chuckled. "That's up to your mom, Squirt."

"Mommy, can I?"

"Not right now." Serena shook her head, seeing Trinity make her sad face. "But you can, maybe, after your cast is off."

"Yay." she cheered, then Happy put her in the front seat of the truck, and he shut the door as she buckled her seat belt.

"Follow us to the clubhouse." Jax said, getting on his bike.

"Okay." Serena nodded, got in, and followed the guys out of the hospital parking lot.

...

As the guys lined up their bikes at T - M with the rest of them, Serena parked the truck to the side and got out. "Uncle Happy!" Trinity said, in a sing-song voice, sticking her head out the window. "Can you carry me?"

"Yeah." he nodded, then Serena laughed. "What?"

"It's just that… Trin has _you_ of all people, wrapped around _her_ little finger."

Happy chuckled, then waved his hand. "I don't mind."

Jax put his arm over Serena's shoulder. "Let's go talk to Clay."

"Really? Right now?"

"Relax, it'll be fine."

"Says you… he ain't _your_ father."

"Close enough." Jax chuckled as they entered the clubhouse.

Serena saw no one, not even a crow-eater or sweet butt hanging around. "Where is everyone?"

"Chapel." he told her, then he opened the door, walking in first.

"What are you doing, Jax?"

"Look who's home, Clay."

As Serena walked in, standing next to Jax, Clay, Tig, Bobby, and Piney looked over with their eyes wide and their jaws dropped. "Uh, hey, Daddy."

Clay scowled. "Don't you 'Hey, Daddy' me… what the hell are you doing here?"

"What happened to your face?"

Serena glanced over at Tig. "I have a restraining order on my ex and as I was trying to get away, he hit me and my… daughter, plus he broke her arm."

"Daughter?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Daddy, she's out there with the guys."

Clay put his cigar in the ashtray. "I need a minute alone with Serena."

"Sure." Tig nodded, getting up, and walking out, followed by Bobby.

Piney squeezed Serena's arm as he walked by. "It's good to see you, Girly."

"Good to see you too, Old Man."

All the guys was out of the chapel, except for Jax. "What are you doing?" asked Clay. "You go on out too, Jackson, I need to have a chat with my daughter."

Jax gave Serena a 'are-you-sure' look and she nodded. "I'll be fine, go see what Trinity is doing."

"Sit down, Serena." Clay ordered, then she did what she was told. "And Jax, get out."

"A'ight." he said, before walking out and shutting the doors behind him.

Juice walked up to him, with worry in his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Clay wants to talk to Serena alone."

"And you left her in there by herself? Are you crazy?"

"She'll be fine, Juice."

"I don't think so." he rolled his eyes, then went over to the door to listen to their conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 3…

Clay took a puff of his cigar. "Why'd you come back?" he asked, after five minutes of awkward silence.

"I just had to get away from that asshole or he was gonna kill me and kill my daughter or take off with her somewhere."

"But why back in Charming?" he asked. "After what happened right before you took off, the reason that made you take off." he heavily sighed. "I don't want that shit coming back on us."

"Right, because the club comes first." Serena stood up and shoved the chair under the table. "Okay, I get that. Yes, the club will always come first, but I'm your fucking daughter, your flesh and blood. I'm not worried about what happened five years ago, for all we know, it doesn't even matter anymore, and nobody gives a shit… and you know damn well, if it does come back around, it's not gonna come back to you or the club, it's all on me."

"Serena…"

"No, _CLAY_, I know Jax and some of the guys will do what they have to… to keep me and my daughter safe, regardless what _you_ want the club to do, but either way." she paused, glaring at him. "We. Don't. Need. You." then she stormed out, slamming the doors behind her.

"SERENA MORROW! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Clay screamed, the picked up a chair and threw it across the room.

Jax walked up to Serena. "You okay?"

"Yeah, can we just go to your place?"

Before Jax could answer, Clay ripped open the doors. "Serena, get your ass back in there!" he scanned the room, then when he spotted her, he stomped over to her, but suddenly Juice stepped in between them, blocking Clay to get to Serena, and Clay chuckled. "You got a lot of balls, Juice… now get the hell out of my way."

"I can't do that, she's upset, and she don't need you yelling at her."

As Clay got nose to nose with Juice, Serena grabbed Juice's cut, and pulled him back. "Come on… Trin and I are going over to Jax's."

Both Juice and Clay glared at each other for another minute, before they seperated, then Serena, Trinity, Jax, Juice, Happy, and Kozik walked out of the clubhouse and left T- M.

"What was that about?" Tig asked, walking up.

"A mistake." Clay sighed, sitting on the bar stool. "I shouldn't have said, what I said." he paused. "So, that was my granddaughter with Happy?"

Chibs sat down next to Clay. "Aye… she's a pretty little girl." Chibs chuckled. "Who knew Juice would make a cute kid."

Clay snapped his head up. "Wait… Juice is the father?"

Opie raised his eyebrow. "Who'd you think it was, she looks just like him with dark hair, but with lighter skin and blue eyes."

"I didn't even see her." Clay rubbed his hand down his face and groaned. "Shit."

"What is it?" asked Tig.

Clay stood up. "I'll be back, there's something I gotta do." then he walked out of the clubhouse, leaving the guys confused.

...

Jax was giving Serena a tour of his house, showing her where her and Trinity was going to stay in. "So." she started. "Where's my nephew?"

"With Gemma."

Serena sighed. "Are you sure about Trin and I staying here?"

"It's fine, don't worry about it… I have enough space and both of you can have your own room."

"Alright." she sighed. "We'll stay, but only until Damon is out of the picture and I get on my feet."

"Fair enough."

Seconds later, they walked back out into the livingroom, and Serena looked at Juice. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah." he nodded, then followed Serena into one of the rooms. "What?" he asked, leaning up against the dresser with his arms crossed.

"You didn't have to stand up to my dad for me…"

"I wasn't just gonna let him yell at you either."

"I know, but thanks."

Juice reached up and lightly grazed his fingers on Serena's bruised cheek, then grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him. "I promise… we'll keep you safe and you won't have to worry about that guy ever again." she nodded, then as both of them were looking into each others eyes, they heard a little knock on the door.

"Mommy?"

Serena broke her gaze from Juice and looked down. "What's up, Baby Girl?"

"I been thinking."

"About what?"

Trinity sighed. "Daddy didn't mean to hurt my arm, I just made him mad… so can I talk to him and tell him that it's okay?"

Juice slowly looked at Serena with a scowl. "You let _her_ call _him _- Daddy?" she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing would come out.

Trinity tugged on Serena's shirt. "Can I talk to Daddy?"

"No, Trin… and him hurting you, isn't your fault. You did nothing wrong, okay?" she nodded. "Now, go out in the livingroom with Uncle Jax or Uncle Happy."

"Fine." she sighed, walking down the hallway.

Serena took a deep breath. "What do you want me to say, Juice? Damon was the only father figure in her life for the past couple of years."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU KEPT HER EXISTANCE FROM ME!"

Serena groaned, taking a few steps back. "I don't want to fight with you about this."

"Well, I'M her FATHER, not that piece of shit, so if you don't tell Trinity who I am, then I will."

"Not now, Juice."

"No, Serena." he shook his head. "I'm not gonna be hanging around and hear my daughter call someone else Daddy."

"Then stay away from her for a while."

Juice looked at Serena incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding me? No, I'm not gonna do that… from the moment I saw her laying in that hospital bed, I became involved and I'm staying in her life." he got into her face. "And I'll be damned if anyone tries to stop me." he stared at her for a few more seconds, then walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him, making Serena flinch.

Serena took a few deep breaths before walking out into the livingroom. When she did, she couldn't even look at Juice, but she walked over to Jax. "I need to go to the store and buy some things for Trin and I."

Jax saw the sad look on her face. "You okay?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"A Wal-Mart, maybe."

"Okay, we can go."

"And maybe… within the next couple of days, I get me a new car, because Trin is too young to be in the truck, with the airbag."

"We'll find you one." he smiled. "Let's go."

Serena looked back and saw Trinity sitting on Juice's lap, both of them laughing about something. She didn't want to ruin it, so she turned back to Jax. "Can just you and me go?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "That's fine."

"Okay." she grabbed her purse and walked to the door. "Trin?"

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Uncle Jax and I are going to the store, do you want anything?"

"Um." she tapped her finger on her chin. "I want some orange tic-tacs."

Serena laughed, then went back to give her a kiss on her forehead. "You be good and listen to the guys."

"I will, Mommy."

"Okay." Serena looked at Juice. "Watch her." he gave her that 'no-shit' look, then Serena and Jax walked out of the house, and over to his bike.

Jax got on first. "Everything okay, between you and Juice?"

"I don't know." she shrugged, then hopped on behind him. "Let's just go." Jax nodded, then rode off.

...

Clay walked into the house and saw Gemma sitting at the table, smoking a cigarette. She saw the sad look on his face. "What's wrong, Baby?"

He sat down and sighed. "Serena's back."

"What? She is?" he nodded. "What is she doing here?"

"Serena said that her ex boyfriend hit her and broke my granddaughters arm, that I never knew about, and came here for some help."

"Granddaughter?"

"Yeah and the best part… Juice is the father."

"Seriously? It's not…"

"Nope."

"That's good to know." Gemma took a few deep breaths. "I remember her telling me she was pregnant and also telling me she wasn't gonna keep it, and I guess she did."

"Yep." Clay nodded.

"Well, where are they?"

"Over at Jax's, I guess both of them are gonna stay there, for now."

Gemma grabbed Clay's hand. "Don't worry, Baby… we'll get through this, nothing will happen to Serena or our granddaughter, okay?" he nodded, then rested his head in the crook of Gemma's neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy. I DO NOT own the lyrics, they belong to Eminem… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 4…

Jax decided to take Serena to a car dealership to trade in the truck and to pick out a car. After an hour of looking and forty five minutes of paperwork, Serena was a proud owner of a four door, gunmetal grey, new-used, Dodge Avenger.

When that was all over with Serena followed Jax to Wal-mart and they went shopping for everything that her and Trinity would need.

...

_"But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful. Oh, they can all get fucked, just stay true to you so. Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful. Oh, they can all get fucked, just stay true to you so."_

"Who's calling?" asked Happy.

"I got it!" Trinity said, digging Serena's phone out of her pocket, then pressed a button. "Hello?"

"Hey, Baby Girl." everyone heard, because Trinity accidently pressed the speaker phone key. "How's my little princess doing?"

"I'm fine, Daddy." Juice was about to say something, but Happy shook his head, putting his finger to his lips. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay… where's your mommy?"

"She left with Uncle Jax."

"Jax?" Damon asked. "Princess, who's Uncle Jax?"

"He's…" she started, but Juice snatched the phone out of her hand, and pressed the end key, hanging up on him. "Hey!" Trinity yelled, making a mad face. "I was talking to my daddy."

"Not anymore… you can't talk to him, at all."

"You're not the boss of me… you can't tell me what to do."

"Yes, I can."

Trinity stood up on the couch, so she was level with Juice, in his face. "I'm telling Mommy on you."

"Go ahead, tell her… I don't care."

After a few minutes of Juice and Trinity's stare down, Happy and Kozik laughed out loud, then Happy pulled Juice away. "Okay, Man… you're arguing with a four year old."

"She started it." Juice groaned, then walked outside to smoke a cigarette.

Trinity plopped back in her seat. "Thank you, Uncle Happy… I almost punched him in the nose."

"That wouldn't be very nice." Kozik said, sitting next to her.

"Why not? Mommy hits people who gets into her face."

Happy chuckled, sitting on the other side of her. "Trin, your mommy is an adult… you're just a kid, little kids shouldn't be hitting on adults."

"Unless." Kozik started. "You're in trouble, like, if someone is after you or trying to hurt you."

"Right." Happy nodded. "But by then, you just call Uncle Happy to take care of that problem."

"Okay."

"Look, Trin." Kozik paused to think. "Juice doesn't want you talking to Damon, because… he's trying to protect you."

"Right." Happy agreed.

"Why?"

"Well, because… he loves you, that's why."

"Yeah." Happy nodded. "He loves you."

"Really?" both of them nodded. "Do you two love me too?"

"Of course we do." Kozik smiled. "Your mommy is a good friend of ours."

"Your Uncle Kozik is right, Trin."

She looked up at Happy and nodded. "Okay… is Uncle Juice mad at me?"

"He's not your Unc…"

"Kozik!" Happy kind of yelled, slightly shaking his head, then he looked down at Trinity. "No, Juice isn't mad at you… he's mad at Damon, for hurting you and your mommy."

"But Daddy didn't mean it."

"Maybe not, but Juice doesn't want you talking to him right now, okay?"

Trinity sighed and looked down. "Okay, Uncle Happy… but are you sure Uncle Juice isn't mad at me?"

"No, Sweetie." Kozik shook his head. "Just give him some time to cool off." she nodded again, then rested her head on Happy's arm, and sighed.

...

Serena pulled up into the drive way with Jax riding behind her and saw Juice sitting on the steps, all by himself, and she raised her eyebrow. She grabbed her purse and got out, both her and Jax walked up to Juice.

"What are you doing out here, Man?"

He looked up at Jax. "Thinking."

"About what?" Juice glared at Serena, then she rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I fucking asked." she started to walk away, but Juice grabbed her hand. "What?"

"You got a minute?"

"Sure." she looked at Jax. "Tell Trin, I'll be inside in a few minutes."

"A'ight." he chuckled, then walked into his house.

Serena sat on the steps next to Juice. "What?" she asked, again.

Juice held up her phone. "Damon called for you."

"Shit!" she grabbed it from him. "I forgot Trin was playing with it… what'd he want?" she asked, scrolling through her call log.

"He wanted you, but he was talking to Trinity, because she answered it."

"Wonderful." Serena groaned. "How'd that go?"

"She told him that you were with Uncle Jax and when Damon asked who 'Uncle Jax' was, I grabbed the phone, and hung up on his ass."

"Damn it… I totally forgot she had it."

"Yeah, well, Trin and I got into a little argument, telling me I wasn't the boss of her."

Serena put her hand on Juice's arm. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Nah, I need to deal with her my own way, so she can be able to trust me."

"Okay." she nodded, then as she was about to move her hand, he put his hand in top of hers, holding it there.

"Do you know how bad, I wanted to jump through that phone and kill Damon, after hearing him call her baby girl and princess?"

"I'm sorry, Juice… I really am."

"Yeah, I know." he nodded. "But that asshole is still dead." he stared at her for a few more seconds, then looked at the car. "Is that new?"

"Kinda, it's new-used with low miles. I didn't want the truck anymore, because the airbag is too dangerous for Trinity, she needs to sit in the back with her booster seat."

"Yeah, I'd rather her be safe in the back seat."

"Yes." Serena scooted closer. "We agree on something."

Juice chuckled. "When Trinity and I were arguing, she stood up on the couch to get in my face and I swear it was like, I was arguing with you."

"Well, she has my stubborness and attitude."

"She does." Juice nodded. "She's a mini-you and she's beautiful, just like you."

Serena smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Babe."

A few seconds later, Serena stood up. " Can you help me with these bags?"

"Yeah." he nodded, and stood up, then both of them walked over to her car, and she opened the trunk. "Damn, did you buy the whole store?"

She laughed. "I think so… I may have went a little crazy, but I got what Trin and I needed."

"Okay, then." Juice nodded, and both of them grabbed what they could, then walked into the house.

As soon as Juice put the bags in the middle of the livingroom, Trinity ran up to Juice and hugged his leg, the best she could with one arm. "I'm sorry, I yelled at you."

"Me too, Munchkin."

"Are you mad at me?"

Juice lifted her up and held her. "No, I was never mad at you, okay?"

"Uncle Happy and Uncle Kozzy… says you love me."

"They're right." Juice nodded. "I do."

Trinity smiled, then hugged Juice's neck the best she could. "I love you too."

Serena, Jax, Kozik, and Happy were smiling, then Happy chuckled. "Awe, how cute."

"Shut up." Juice flipped them off.

"Guys." Serena started. "I need help with the bags in my car."

"You have a car?" Kozik asked, walking outside.

"Yeah." Juice laughed. "She bought the whole store."

"No, shit."

"Uncle Jax?"

"Yeah, Trin?"

"No cussing… that's five dollors in the bucket.

"Alright, Doll." he dug into his pocket and looked through his money. "Here's forty dollars."

"Thank you, Uncle Jax." she said, taking it from him.

"Okay." Serena started walking towards the door. "Come on." then Happy and Jax followed her outside.

Juice looked at Trinity. "I gotta help your mom."

"Will you still carry me?"

"Of course, I will, Munchkin." he smiled, making Trinity smile, then she rested her head in the crook of his neck, as he walked out to the car. Serena couldn't help it, but seeing Trinity with Juice, made her smile. After a few trips back and forth, Serena and the guys got all the bags into the house.

As Serena was looking through everything, Happy took a sip of his beer, and chuckled. "Looks like you did buy everything in the store."

"Yeah, yeah." she waved her arm. "I went a little crazy."

"A little crazy?"

Serena grabbed a package of socks and threw it at Kozik. "Shut up." he just laughed and threw them back.

Jax snapped his phone shut and tapped Serena on her arm. "Gemma's keeping Abel tonight, so you'll probably see them tomorrow."

"Okay, that's fine." she nodded.

"Who's Abel?"

Jax looked over at Trinity and smiled. "Abel is your little cousin, he's over at your grandparents house."

"Okay, cool." she nodded. "Hey, Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a baby sister?"

"Uh, I'll think about it, but not right now."

"Okay, what about a baby brother?"

"Trin."

"Okay, okay." she crossed her arm over her cast and pouted, with her bottom lip sticking out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy. I DO NOT own the lyrics, they belong to Eminem… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 5…

A few hours later, Serena was done seperating things out of the bags and putting them away, in both rooms. Kozik and Happy left back to the clubhouse, Juice and Trinity fell alseep on the couch watching TV, and Jax was helping out Serena.

As Serena was taking pictures of Juice and Trinity, Jax grabbed his helmet. "I'll go sleep at the clubhouse and leave you guys here."

"You don't have to do that."

"It's fine." he gave her a hug. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Jax… and thank you so much." she smiled, letting go.

"You're welcome, Sis." he winked at her. "Bye." she nodded, then after Jax walked out of the house, she locked up behind him.

When she turned around, she smiled some more, seeing Juice and Trinity sound asleep. She was laying on his chest while Juice had his arm protectivley wrapped around her. A few minutes later, Serena carefully picked up Trinity and carried her into her new room. She took off her shoes and tucked her in bed, then walked out.

Serena sat down next to Juice, watching him sleep for a minute, then she started tracing his tattoos on the side of his head. "Juice." she said, softly. "Wake up."

"Mmhmm." he mumbled.

"Juice, wake up."

"What?" he mumbled, again, sitting up, looking around. "Where's Trin?"

"She's already in bed asleep, everything is locked up, and I'm going to bed."

"You're going to bed, huh?" she nodded. "Maybe I should join you." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're crazy, if you think you are. Remember what I said earlier? That nothing can happ…" all of sudden, Serena got cut off by Juice's lips crashing on hers, and she gave in, kissing him back. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her into the room, then shut the door, for some over-due lovin'.

After Serena fell asleep, Juice kissed her on the shoulder blade. "Good night." he whispered, got up, turned off all the lights, then went out into the livingroom and fell asleep.

...

Juice woke up in a panic from a bad dream. Once he focused his eyes, he took his phone out of his pocket to check the time and '4:50am' was staring back at him.

Juice got up and went looking around, checking the house, checking all the rooms, then he went into Trinity's room and saw her sleeping peacefully in the bed. As he went to check on Serena, he was looking at his missed calls and text messages, from the crow-eaters at the clubhouse.

After he knew Serena was still asleep, he stopped to think about going over there, but decided against it, because he wanted to be here when Trinity wakes up, so he went back on the couch, and fell asleep.

...

_"But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful. Oh, they can all get fucked, just stay true to you so. Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful. Oh, they can all get fucked, just stay true to you so."_

Serena groaned, reaching for her phone, and pressed the talk button. "Hello?" she mumbled.

"Good morning, Sunshine."

Serena sprang up in her bed. "What do you want, Damon?"

"Where's my daughter?"

"She's NOTHING to you and she's MY daughter, not YOURS."

"Riiiiiight." he chuckled. "So, who the hell is Jax?"

"None of your damn business."

"You know what? It don't matter anyway, because I will come find my little girl and bring her home to me, with her daddy, where she belongs… and once I'm done with you, you'll just me a fading memory."

Serena got out of her bed and started pacing. "Listen to me, Damon, because I'm only gonna say this once… You're NOT Trin's father, you NEVER were… her father is out there in my livingroom couch and I know damn well, he'd do a much better job, than you ever did, so stop calling and leave us the fuck alone or you'll regret it." then she hung up on him and tossed the phone on her bed. After she took a few deep breaths, she went into her bathroom.

Little did Serena know, Trinity was standing in the doorway listening to that entire conversation. She sighed and went out into the livingroom, then stared at Juice as he was sleeping. "Daddy?" she softly whispered.

"Mmmhmm." he mumbled.

Trinity smiled, then cuddled next to him, and closed her eyes to go back to sleep, feeling safe in her real daddy's arms.

...

Serena got out of the shower, forty five minutes later and after she got dressed, she went to check on Trinity, but she wasn't in bed, so Serena started to panic. "Trin?" she called out. "Trinity!" she walked out into the livingroom, stopping in her tracks, letting out a breath of relief, seeing her and Juice asleep on the couch.

Minutes later, Juice tried to move, but he couldn't. He opened his eyes and saw Trinity asleep on his chest. He looked over and saw Serena staring at him with a smile. "I didn't know you were awake." he yawned.

"Yeah, I took a shower, then I couldn't find Trin in her room, but thank God, I found her in here with you."

Juice nodded, then noticed the look on Serena's face. "What's wrong?"

She sat down on the recliner and took a deep breath. "I got a call from Damon this morning, that's why I'm glad she's out here with you."

Juice lifted his head up the best he could. "What'd he say?"

"He was threatening to take Trin and I think, kill me."

"No, he won't." Juice slightly shook his head. "He won't even come close to either of you, okay?" he paused. "Look at me." she glanced up, locking eyes with him. "He has to get through a hell of a lot of people to get to you and our little girl."

Serena nodded. "Juice… Trinity is my whole world and I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to her."

Juice carefully got off the couch, without waking Trinity up, then he kneeled down, in between Serena's legs, and looked up at her. "I told you, he's not gonna come close to either of you… none of us will let that happen."

"Juice." she had tears falling down her cheeks. "He's a powerful guy and he has the means to get rid of someone or kidnap anyone, I've seen him do it."

"Him or whoever even tries… will be dead. You and Trin will be protected by all of us and neither of you will be alone without someone keeping guard. It will most likely be me, Jax, Happy, or Kozik with you." Serena slowly nodded. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then." he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to either of my girls."

"Girls, huh?" she chuckled.

Juice reached his hand on the small of her back, where she had the infamous crow, and Juice smiled. "Because of this, you'll always be my girl, that hasn't changed."

"What if I remove it?"

Juice shook his head. "You wouldn't do that and you know it."

"Yeah." she playfully rolled her eyes. "You're right." he smirked, then Serena shoved him. "You're such a jerk."

"Maybe, but admit it… you still LOVE this jerk." he paused. "You showed me that, last night."

Serena's eyes went wide, then she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, they just stared at each other for a couple of minutes, then as Juice was about to lean up to kiss Serena, gunshots rang out at the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 6…

In a split second, Juice grabbed both Trinity and Serena to shield them on the ground from the bullets. After he heard tires peeling away, he slowly lifted his head, then when he looked down, neither of them were moving. "Trin?" he shook her. "Trinity!"

She slowly sat up. "Daddy." she started to cry.

Juice was shocked, hearing her call him daddy, then he snapped out of his daze, when she leaped into his arms. "Are you hurt?" he asked, checking her legs, arms, and back. "Did you get hit?"

"No, Daddy."

Juice held onto Trinity with one arm, while he shook Serena with the other. "Hey, Serena, it's okay to get up." no response. "Serena?" still nothing, then Juice saw a puddle of blood forming underneath her. "Oh, shit!" he kind of yelled, then lifted up her shirt, and saw two bullet holes. One on her side and the other in her right shoulder.

"Is Mommy okay?"

Juice got up and went over to the side of the couch, he was about to put Trinity down, but she held on tighter. "I need you to stay right here, so I can help her."

"I want you to hold me."

"You'll be safe right here… Daddy is gonna check on Mommy and call for help."

"Please don't leave me." she whined.

Juice cupped Trinity's face with his hands. "Daddy will never ever leave you… I promise." she nodded, then as she hugged her knees to her chest, Juice turned his attention back to Serena. He felt that her pulse was weak and as he put pressure on one of the wounds, he took out his phone to call an ambulance.

After that, he heard motorcycles pulling up, and Trinity popped her head from the couch. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Trin, go outside and see if that's Uncle Jax or Uncle Happy."

"What the fuck happened to your house!" Happy yelled, from outside.

"Go, Trin." Juice ordered, then she ran out, and he looked down at Serena. "Help is on the way, Baby, just hold on."

Once Happy, Kozik, and Jax saw Trinity with blood all over her, their eyes widened. She ran up to Happy's leg and held on tight. "Mommy got hurt and she's bleeding."

"Shit!" Jax yelled, running inside. Happy quickly picked up Trinity and ran in behind them. All three of them saw Juice hovered over Serena, holding onto her side. "What the hell happened?" Jax asked, kneeling next to them.

"Bullets went flying… Serena got hit, twice." he paused. "The ambulance is on the way."

"I'll go and wait." Kozik said, before walking back outside.

"Do you have any idea who did this?"

Juice looked at Jax and shook his head. "But if I ever find out, I'm gonna fucking kill them."

Less than five minutes later, Kozik ran back in with a few EMT's. "In here." he guided them, as they hurried in with a stretcher.

One of them kneeled down and said "What happened?"

Juice looked over. "There was a drive-by and my girl got hit, twice… I've been holding pressure on the wound."

The EMT nodded. "We'll take it from here."

Juice was hesitant to let go of Serena, but he did, and stood up, watching them put her on the stretcher and roll her out the door. Seconds later, Juice turned to Happy and Trinity. "Hey Trin?" she turned her head and it broke Juice's heart, seeing his little girl sad and scared. "You need to go into the ambulance with Mommy and we'll be riding right behind you."

"I'm scared, Daddy."

"I know, Munchkin." he paused, wiping her tears from her cheeks. "We'll get to you, once we get to the hospital, okay?" she nodded, then Juice had her go in the ambulance with the EMT's and Serena. They drove off to St. Thomas, with the guys riding behind them.

...

Clay, Gemma, Tig, Bobby, Chibs, and Opie rushed into the waiting room. "What happened?" Clay asked, looking at Jax.

"There was a drive-by and Serena got hit." Juice spoke up. "Trinity and I are fine though."

"Is Serena okay?" Gemma asked.

"She's in surgery, right now." Jax said, sitting down. "When they're done, the doctor will come and talk to us."

"Shit." Clay rubbed his face and sat down.

Gemma walked up to Happy. "Hi, Trinity… I'm your Grandma Gemma."

"Hi, Grandma." she said, softly.

"Do you want anything, Sweetheart?" she shook her head, then rested it in the crook of Happy's neck. Gemma saw the dried blood all over her. "Hey, after we see how your Mommy is doing, how 'bout you and I go shopping for some new clothes?"

"Can Daddy and Uncle Happy come with us?"

"Squirt." Happy started. "I'll go with you… your Daddy needs to stay with Mommy, so she's not alone."

Trinity looked at Gemma and nodded. "Okay, Grandma, I'll go."

"Okay, Baby." she smiled, then sat down next to Clay.

Kozik walked up to Juice, who was staring out the window. "So Trin knows that your her father?"

"Yeah… I don't know how, I didn't tell her, and neither did Serena."

"Oh." Kozik nodded.

...

An hour and a half later, a doctor in a white coat, carrying a clip board, walked into the waiting room. "Is this the family for Serena Morrow?"

"Yes." Clay and Juice said, at the same time.

"Okay, my name is Dr. Ramsey." he paused. "Serena's out of surgery and she'll be fine." everyone in the room let out a breath of relief. "We managed to stop the bleeding, but neither bullet hit any vital organs, and she will make a full recovery."

"Can we see her?" asked Juice.

"Yes, she's resting and will be out from the anesthesia, but she's on the second floor, room two-twenty-seven."

"Thank you, Doc." Clay nodded, then Dr. Ramsey gave them a weak smile, and walked out.

"Daddy?" Trinity said, breaking the awkward silence.

Juice went up to her. "Yeah?"

"Can I see Mommy, before me, Grandma, and Uncle Happy goes shopping?"

"Yeah." Gemma nodded. "You two should see her first."

"Sure, Munchkin." Juice nodded, then Happy handed Trinity off to him, and they left the room.

As the elevator doors closed, Juice looked at Trinity. "How'd you know that I was your Daddy?"

"I heard Mommy say it to… Damon on the phone." she paused. "You wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

"Never."

"What about Mommy?"

"Trin." Juice started, as the elevator doors opened, then he walked out. "Daddy would never hurt you or Mommy, okay? Never."

Trinity smiled, then gave Juice a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy." she hugged his neck with her one arm.

"I love you too, Baby." he said, holding her tight. Seconds later, he backed up to look at her. "Ready to see Mommy?" she nodded. "Okay, let's go." then they went into her room and shut the door.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N #1: I apologize in advance for where this story is going at the end, I've been in a dark place for the past couple of days, on top of being sick, and the story is the result of it, so if it offends any of you… Sorry, my apologies.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 7…

Juice sat in the recliner, next to Serena's bed, while Trinity was on his lap, with her head on his chest, and both of them were staring at Serena's chest rise and fall, and wondering when she was going to wake up.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a baby brother?"

Juice chuckled. "Uh, that's up to your mom, Munchkin."

"I'll ask her again and I know she will say yes… and if she says yes, can we name him…" she paused to think, tapping her finger on her chin. "I know what we can name him, Daddy."

"What's that?"

"Starscream… after my favorite Transformer toy."

"Isn't he one of the bad guys?"

"He's a Decepticon… but Daddy, he's really cool, and he's a jet."

"Well." Juice laughed. "We'll have to talk to Mommy about that, but what if you get a little sister?"

"Oh, that's easy." Trinity waved her little arm. "Her name will be Tinkerbell."

"Tinkerbell, huh?"

"Of course, Daddy."

"We'll see." Juice nodded, then he kissed Trinity on the side of her head.

A few minutes later, Gemma walked in, and smiled at Trinity. "Ready to go shopping?"

"Yeah." she jumped off of Juice's lap. "Is Uncle Happy coming too?"

"Yes, he's waiting outside."

Trinity turned her attention to Juice. "I'll see you later, Daddy." she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Are you staying here with Mommy?"

"Yep." he nodded.

"Okay." she walked up to Gemma, then smiled back at Juice. "Bye, Daddy." she waved, then walked out the door. "We're going shopping Uncle Happy, get ready!"

Gemma chuckled, then turned her attention to Juice. "Would you like me to keep her at my place tonight? Since you're staying here."

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks."

"No problem." she turned to walk away. "See you later." then she walked out. Juice sat there and took a deep breath, watching Serena sleep.

...

Later on that night, Gemma walked into Serena's room and saw Juice asleep, still sitting in the recliner, then chuckled, making him wake up. "Oh, sorry." he yawned. "Didn't know you were here."

"I just wanted to check on Serena."

"Oh." Juice nodded. "Where's Trinity?"

"She's at the house with her grandpa, Happy, and Kozik… and you know, she's become really attached to them two and the same goes with them."

"At least I know she'll be safe, but is she doing okay?"

"Yeah, of course she misses you and Serena, but she'll be fine." Gemma paused. "I'm kinda surprised that you're here."

"Why is that?"

"There was a few crow-eaters asking for you… your favorites."

"Yeah, they kept calling, so I shut off my phone."

"So, why don't you go see them?"

"Because Serena is way too important to me, then they will ever be." he shook his head. "And I'm not leaving her."

"Good answer." Gemma smiled. "I'm sure Serena will be happy to know that, but does that mean, you're throwing in the towel?" Juice nodded. "Well, good, because Trinity don't need to see all those half naked whores all over her daddy."

"You're right… she don't and she won't."

Gemma fixed Serena's blankets, tucking her in. "Watch over our girl." she smiled. "See you later, Juice."

"Bye, Gem." he nodded, then Gemma walked out of the room. Juice got up and kissed Serena on her forehead. "Good night, Baby." he smiled and sat back in the recliner, watching her sleep.

...

A few days later, and so far, there was no change yet with Serena. She still hasn't gained consciousness and Juice hasn't left her side. It was around noon o'clock, when Juice closed his eyes to take a nap. Ten minutes later, he heard a noise, and his eyes shot open, then saw a familiar face on the other side of Serena's bed.

He quickly stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here, Shannon? I thought you were dead."

"I can assure you, I'm very much alive, but I just came to visit my daughter, Carlos."

"It's Juice." he frowned.

"Alright… Juice." she mocked him. "Where's Serena's kid?"

"She's not here."

"That's too bad… I guess Serena will have to do, for now."

Juice raised his eyebrow. "What are you…" suddenly he got cut off in mid-sentence, by a shot to the neck, with a tranquilizer gun, and he dropped like a fly back into the recliner, in an instant.

Shannon smiled at her two big bodyguards, dressed up in doctor scrubs. "Get my daughter to the truck and be subtle about it." both of them nodded, then as they were unhooking Serena from the machines, Shannon wrote a letter, and left it on Juice's lap. All of them walked out of the room, put Serena in a truck, and headed south on the freeway.

...

An hour later, Tara walked into the room to check on Serena's vitals, but stopped dead in her tracks, seeing a hospital bed with Serena missing and Juice passed out on the recliner. She slowly went up to him and grabbed the note on his lap, then started reading it.

"Oh, my God." she muttered, taking out her cell phone, and called a number.

"Yeah?"

"Jax… you and the guys need to get to the hospital, now."

"Why, Tara? Is my sister awake?"

"No, she was taken."

"Taken where? Where the hell is Juice?"

Tara looked down. "He's here… out cold with a puncture wound to his neck." she paused. "There's also a note."

"Okay."

"It's from Shannon… Jax, I think she took Serena."

"Shit!" he yelled. "A'ight, thanks, we'll be right there." then he hung up his phone, snapping it shut. Seconds later, he slammed his fist into the bar counter top.

"You alright, Jackie Boy?"

Jax glared at Chibs for a few seconds, before he spoke again. "Get everyone in the chapel, now." then he walked away, through the double doors.

It took a little over five minutes to get everyone rounded up, inside, and in their seats. "So, what's this meeting about, V.P?"

Jax glared at Clay. "Serena's gone."

"What do you mean, she's gone?"

"A note was left by Shannon."

Clay's eyes widened. "My ex-bitch? She's dead, Jax… are you sure?"

"That's what Tara told me and Juice got a shot to the neck to knock him out."

"Shit!" Clay slammed his hand down hard on the redwood, then stood up. "Let's go." as all the guys got up from their chairs, Clay looked at Kozik. "You stay here… for Trinity."

"You got it." he nodded.

Jax took out his phone to call a number as he was walking outside to his bike, as soon as it was picked up, he spoke. "Ma?"

"Yes, Jackson?"

"We got a situation."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'm not sure of all the details." Jax got on his bike and started it up. "But you need to bring Trinity to the clubhouse, so she's safe, and Kozik will be there with you."

"Alright, Baby… we'll be right there." she told him and hung up her phone. "Trinity!"

"Yes, Grandma?"

"We need to take a trip."

"To see Mommy and Daddy?"

"Not yet, Sweetie, we'll see them later."

"Will we see Uncle Happy and Uncle Kozzy?"

Gemma chuckled. "I don't know about Happy, but you'll see Kozik, so get your shoes on, then we can go."

"Okay." Trinity smiled, skipping to the other room.

After Gemma got ready, she grabbed her purse, and sunglasses. "Come on, Trinny, we gotta go."

"Coming, Grandma." she skipped outside, then both of them got into the car, and Gemma drove off. "Hey, guess what, Grandma?"

"What?"

"Daddy said that I could have a baby sister or a baby brother."

"He did… did he?"

"Uh-huh and guess what we're gonna name them?"

"What?"

"Starscream, if I get a brother and Tinkerbell, if I get a sister."

Gemma laughed out loud. "Does Mommy know of these plans?"

"No, but I'll tell her when she wakes up."

"Okay." Gemma nodded. "Good luck with that, Baby."

...

Jax, Clay, Happy, Tig, and Chibs ran inside the room, while Bobby and Opie guarded the door. "Here's the note." Tara gave it to Jax. "It was left on Juice's lap and whatever he was shot with it's strong and might keep him knocked out for a while."

"Read the note out loud." Clay said, walking over to the window.

"It says." Jax opened it up and took a deep breath. "Dear Clay, it's taken me over five years to come back for my daughter, and sadly for you, I'm still alive, and she was here unprotected. Soon, I'll find my granddaughter, which by the way, she's actually my step-daughter, since my now-husband Levi, had a crack at Serena first, before Juice even touched her. After I find my step-daughter, I won't need Serena anymore, but either way, you or anyone else will ever see them again. Love always, Shannon." Jax dropped his hand and looked up at Clay. "That's all crazy bitch wrote."

The guys were at a loss for words, not knowing what to say, or do. Seconds later, Clay picked up a chair, and tossed it into the window, shattering the glass. "FUCK!" he screamed. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT STUPID BITCH!"

...

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Serena heard on her right side, then she started moving her head and wiggling her fingers and toes. "Juice." she whispered, not really feeling any pain. Minutes later, she fluttered her eyes and once she focused, all she saw was bright lights and a familiar face. "Mom?" her eyes widened. "Y-you're alive?"

"Yes, I am."

"W-what are you doing in Charming, Dad will flip his lid."

"Honey." Shannon chuckled. "You're not in Charming anymore… Levi brought us to New Zealand."

"What?" suddenly Serena's eyes widened as Levi entered the room, then her eyes started welling up. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Because." Levi smirked. "Instead of our little girl… we got you. How is she?"

"MY DAUGHTER WAS NEVER YOURS." Serena retored with hate in her eyes. "She HAS a father and it was JUICE the whole time, NOT YOU!"

"Well, then." Levi paused, standing in front of the bed. "Since your mother can no longer have children, it looks like, it's up to you."

"Do it and see what happens… I'd rather die or kill myself, than have any of your demon spawn."

"Oh, Honey, that's not nice."

"Oh, Shannon." Serena mocked her. "Go to hell."

_SMACK!_

"You don't talk to me like that, I'm your mother."

"Ha!" Serena chuckled, as she tasted blood in her mouth. "You were a better mother, when you were dead."

As Shannon was about to lunge at Serena, Levi pulled her back. "Stop, she needs to rest up… then when she does, we'll have our play time."

"No thanks, you sick fuck."

Levi just chuckled, walking out the door, then Shannon turned her attention to Serena. "Yeah, you need to rest up, you have lots of work to do."

Serena looked at her mother full of hate and disgust. "You're a sick fuck, just like him."

Shannon stood up. "Think of it this way… you'll be giving me a precious gift."

"Why can't I just buy you a damn sweater and call it a day?"

"I don't want a sweater, Serena, I want a child."

"I don't give a fuck who you are… I ain't doing it."

Shannon chuckled. "We'll see, Honey… now rest up, you've been out for over three weeks." then she left the room.

"THREE FUCKING WEEKS!" Serena muttered, loudly. "I gotta get the hell out of here." she said, looking around for a way out.

* * *

A/N #2: Again… peeps! I apologize if any of this offends you, if not, cool… if yeah, then I'm sorry! But I do have plans for this! And as always R&R! Happy SOA Tuesday!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: For this to make sense, FIRST go back to chapter 5, I added some things in there… I just HAD to! If anything I wrote offends you in any way, my apologies! Sorry. This is just not my week, but if you don't want to read, then that's fine. If you do, then awesome, you should review. Oh, yeah, this chapter is short and I didn't put the dates in here, so use your imagination of what the date or year is, didn't feel like putting it in, too lazy for that right now. Again, my apologies and so sorry.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 8…

…2 years, 11 months, 3 weeks, and 2 days later…

It took three days for the tranquilizer shot, that was stuck in Juice's neck, to finally wear off. Once he was up and alert, Jax and Clay told him what happened to Serena, and Juice went on a rampage, blaming himself for letting it happen, since he knew that Shannon being there in the first place, she was up to no good.

Ever since Juice told Trinity that her mommy was missing, she did a complete one-eighty. Trinity wasn't interested into any activities or school, and she stopped talking. If she couldn't have her mom back, then the only people she'd want to be around was Happy or Kozik, because she trusted them two the most. Trinity eats, sleeps, and does what she's told, everyone, including Abel, tries to get her to talk, but nothing was working.

After three months of searching for Serena, Shannon's paper trail was at a dead end in Tijuana, Mexico, and they've had no leads since, so none of them have no clue where Serena could be. Clay, Jax, and Juice didn't want to give up, but they had no choice, because they didn't even know where to even start.

Juice has slipped into his own little depression and what would get him through his days, is his two best friends: Jack Daniels and Prozac, and while Juice was depressed, Gemma, Happy, and Kozik would help take care of Trinity, since he wasn't able to. Clay on the other hand, a year or so ago, his arthritis was going haywire and out of control, so he had to step down as President. With two unanimous votes from the club, Jax was named President, and Happy was V.P, of SAMCRO.

A few months after Serena was in New Zealand, she found out that she was pregnant. A first she truly believed that the baby was Levi's, him and Shannon were estatic, but Serena just wanted to die. One night, while Shannon and Levi were out, Serena slit her wrist. Max, one of the bodyguards, who kind of developed a soft spot for Serena, found her lying on the bathroom floor in a little pool of blood. Max quickly took her to the emergency room and after she got stitched up, he took her back to the house, and he decided to keep the hospital visit a secret.

Serena couldn't stand the fact that she was carrying Levi's child. She hated herself. She hated him. The day she snuck off to the clinic to have an abortion, was the day she found out how far along she was. When the doctor told her that she was eight weeks, she was confused at first, because there was no way it was his. She started thinking back to when the last time she had sex and finally came to the conclusion of who the father was.

Juice.

Serena thanked God over and over, because knowing how far along she was, she knew in her heart that Juice was the father. But she couldn't believe, she came dangerously close to getting rid of _their_child. Had she actually gone through with it, she _never_ would have forgiven herself, and if she ever saw Juice again, and he found out what she did, she didn't think he'd forgive her either.

As time went on, in Levi's and Shannon's mind, Serena was six months pregnant, but to Serena, she was actually eight, and they took her Florida, to spend the remaining time of her pregnancy there with Max, so the baby would be an American citizen. When Serena's water broke, a month later, Max knew the truth, and he swore to her that he'd never tell, and he would tell Levi and Shannon that the baby was born premature.

At a hospital in Miami, at 1:42am, on a Friday, Jacob 'Jake' Christopher Ortiz was born. He weighed 6lbs - 4oz and he was 19 inches long. Thanks to Max, he had altered a fake birth certificate, with his last name Morrow and changed all the information about Jake, and gave Serena the real ones.

After a while, Serena noticed that Jake would do a few things just like Juice. When he got mad about something, he frowned the same way, and he'd have the same facial expressions, plus he had Juice's smile, that she loved so much, his eyes, and dark hair. Luckily for Serena, Levi and Shannon were too stupid and dumb to notice how Jake was growing.

When Jake turned one, Levi wanted another child, but this time, he wanted a girl, but for a while, Serena was unable to concieve, and when she did, she'd end up losing them. She's been through two miscarriages, before Jake was about to turn three years old. They've taken her to specialists to see what was wrong, but nothing was working, which made Serena extremely glad.

...

It was a early Wednesday morning and Serena noticed that Levi and Shannon were in their room packing their suitcases, as she was walked downstairs to the kitchen. After she grabbed a water bottle, she turned around and got startled, seeing Levi and the other bodyguard Rudy, staring at her.

"What?" she asked, closing the fridge door. "Just getting some water."

"Well, you better enjoy yourself while you can." he paused. "Because after your mother and I come back from our trip to Tokyo, we're gonna try and get you knocked up, but this time, we're trying something different with these new doctors we're meeting."

Serena rolled her eyes and walked passed Levi, but he grabbed her arm. "What!"

"Don't think we're leaving you alone… Rudy and Max will watch your every move."

"Oh, you mean Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dummy?" she nodded, towards Rudy.

Rudy just frowned as Levi chuckled. "Watch your mouth, Missy."

Serena ripped her arm out of his grasp and started walking up the stairs. "I hope your plane will crash." she muttered.

"What the hell did you just say?" Levi asked.

"I said… I hope you have a blast!" she yelled before walking into her room. She shut and locked the door, then leaned up against it, with her eyes closed. "We're going home to you, Trin and Juice." she whispered, opening her eyes, looking over at Jake asleep in her bed. "We're finally going home."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Don't forget about the time difference peeps. Like, if it's a Wednesday at 8:00am in New Zealand, then it's Tuesday at 12:00pm in Charming. Hope that clears some things up, so one is confused. Thanks! Don't forget to R&R!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 9…

Happy just finished adjusting the brakes on a customers Honda Civic, when his phone rang. As he dug his phone out of his pocket, he glanced over at the clock and saw that it was a little after noon, then flipped it open. "Yeah, hello?"

"Yes, I am Mr. Nelson, the Principal at Charming Elementary, I'm calling in regards to Trinity Morrow. This number was listed as an emergency contact, are you her parent or guardian?"

"Her guardian." he leaned up against the Civic. "Well, one of them, what happened?"

"Trinity was involved in a fight with her classmate, Tyler Jones. He was teasing Trinity, then she proceeded to punch Tyler in the face several times."

"What was the boy teasing her about?"

"Her mother not being there, and teasing her about how she won't talk, so she started the fight."

"That's my girl." Happy said, proudly.

"Look… Mr?"

"It's Happy."

"Okay, uh, Mr. Happy, we don't tolerate fighting at our school, and I know Trinity's only in second grade, but she will be suspended for a week." Mr. Nelson paused. "Since she threw the first punch."

"Oh, so you're gonna punish her, when that little bastard provoked her? That's fucking bullshit."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but rules are rules, and the punishment stands."

"How 'bout this, by the time I get there, you have her transfer papers or whatever she needs, because she won't be attending your fucking school." then Happy snapped his phone shut, and walked into the office. "Hey, Gem?"

"Yeah?" she said, not looking away from the pile of paperwork.

"I gotta go pick up Trin from school."

"Why?"

"She got into a fight."

Gemma looked up, with her eyebrow raised. "Seriously?" he nodded, then she looked back down at the paperwork. "Okay, give me the details later, but go ahead, and get her."

"A'ight." he walked out and went up to his bike, then got on.

Kozik jogged up to Happy as he was putting on his helmet. "Where you going?"

"Picking up Squirt from school… she got into a fight."

"Really?"

Happy nodded. "Some little bastard was teasing her about Serena not being here and teasing her, for not talking, so she hit him in the face several times, and even though he provoked her, the asshole Principal is suspending her for a week." he started his bike. "And the little prick will get maybe, a slap on the wrist."

"Shit."

"Hey, finish the paperwork on that Civic for me."

"Okay." Kozik nodded. "And you tell Trin, that Uncle Kozzy is buying her some ice cream."

"Fuck yeah, triple scoop." Happy said, before riding out of the Lot.

...

Serena was almost done packing, hers and Jake's stuff, when Max came into the room, and cleared his throat. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Max." she walked up to him with pleading eyes. "I need to get out of here. I need to be with my family."

"You can't… what if Levi finds out? Or Shannon?"

"They won't, I'll be at home in California, by the time they get back here." she put her hands on top of his big shoulders. "Please Max, I can't stay here anymore, and neither can Jake… please?"

Max stared at her for a few more seconds, before he heavily sighed, then nodded. "I'll finish packing, you get the tickets." he walked out for a minutes and walked back in. "Here, use my laptop."

"Thank you." she kissed him on the cheek, then ordered plane tickets back home. Five minutes later, she wrote her confirmation numbers on a paper, then shut the laptop. "There, I got the tickets."

"What tickets?" Rudy asked, as he was leaning on the door frame. "You know what, if don't matter, you're not going anywhere."

...

Happy bolted into the front office of the school and scanned the room for Trinity. He saw her in a room, sitting on a chair, with her head down. "Trinity." he said, loud enough to get her attention, then she lifted her head, with a sad look on her face. "Let's go."

She nodded and grabbed her backpack off the floor, then walked out with Mr. Nelson right behind her. "Mr…" he started, but was taken aback to see the man standing before him. "With the name Happy, you're not what I expected."

Happy death glared Mr. Nelson, trying to hold back from punching him where he stood. But before Happy could respond, Trinity grabbed his hand, and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, and he understood. "I know, Squirt." he slightly smiled. "But I'm proud of you."

"Proud?" Mr. Nelson said, in shock. "You're proud of her doing this?" he pointed to Tyler, who was sitting in a chair, behind them with a busted lip, and a bag of ice on his eye.

Happy glared back at Mr. Nelson. "You damn right, I'm proud… look at the little bastard." Happy hovered over Tyler as he looked up at him, and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Ain't so tough now, are ya? Getting your ass kicked by a girl, half your size." he chuckled. "Remember that next time you wanna bully somebody else, got it?" Tyler quickly nodded. "Good." then Happy looked over at Mr. Nelson, who had a frown on his face. "Do you have her papers?"

"Yes, in her backpack, but Mr. Happy, you're making a huge mistake."

"No." Happy lifted Trinity up to hold her. "The only mistake that was made… was the person who made a punk bitch like you to be the Principal." Mr. Nelson's jaw dropped. "So, fuck you and this piece of shit school, she don't need either of ya." then Happy stormed out and walked over to his bike, go on, and adjusted Trinity, so she didn't fall off. "Trin, look at me." she slightly turned her head, locking her blue eyes with his brown ones. "You did nothing wrong, okay? You defended yourself and your mom. You're not in trouble, in fact, Uncle Kozzy is taking you out for ice cream." she nodded, then looked foward. Happy sighed, as he put his helmet on her head, and left the school parking lot.

...

"So." Rudy started, crossing his arms. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing." Max shook his head.

Rudy saw the duffle bags on the bed, then darted his eyes to Serena. "Like I said, you're not going anywhere." then he glared at Max, stepping up to him. "I can't believe you let this bitch manipulate you, are you that fucking stupid?" Rudy shoved Max. "Yep, you are that stupid."

Suddenly, Max charged at Rudy, knocking him to the ground. Rudy got up and punched him in the face a few times. "Max!" Serena yelled, then tried breaking them up, but Rudy punched her hard, cracking a few ribs, and punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

Max breaks from Rudy to check on Serena, as he was shaking her, Rudy came up behind Max, and got him in a choke hold, pulling him back. "After all the shit we've been through, you betray me, for that little bitch?"

"Fuck you!" Max yelled, wiggling out of his grasp, then as they seperated, both of them pulled out their guns, and started shooting at each other. Max missed, but Rudy shot him in his knee.

Hearing the shots go off, Serena slowly got up, and saw Rudy pointing his gun at her. "Goodbye, you little whore."

As soon as he shot off the bullet, Max got enough strength and jumped in the way, getting shot in the chest. "NO!" Serena yelled, then Max shot off two bullets at Rudy's chest and neck. Seconds after that, Rudy fell dead to the ground. Serena turned her attention back to Max, kneeling down next to him. "Hold on, Max… I'll get some help."

"No." Max coughed up blood. "Listen, I put enough money… for you and little man."

"NO, MAX! Don't you die on me!" she sobbed.

"Go home… just go." he coughed up more blood. "Go to your fam… ily."

Suddenly, he stopped breathing. "Oh, my God, Max?" he didn't budge and died in Serena's arms. "No, Max!" she sobbed. "NOOOOOO!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 10…

Jax went up to Kozik, in the garage, and lit up his cigarette. "Where's Hap?" he asked.

"He went to pick up Trin from school."

"Why?"

"She beat up a boy in her class for teasing her about Serena and how Trin don't talk, well, the asshole Principal is suspending her for a week."

"What about the boy?"

"Nothing." he shrugged. "Maybe a warning? Whatever, the little punk got what he deserved."

Minutes later, both Kozik and Jax saw Happy pulling in with Trinity. After he parked his bike and shut it off, he helped Trinity to her feet. "Go over to Uncle Kozzy." he said, as his phone rang. She nodded, then he took it out of his pocket, and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"You okay?" Trinity looked up at Jax and nodded. He chuckled, ruffling her hair as he walked by. "We'll make sure you have fun this week."

Kozik kneeled down to Trinity's level and grabbed both of her hands. "All of us, are pretty much proud of you, Tiny, so how 'bout I get you some ice cream?" she gave him a slight smile, then hugged him. Kozik picked her up and lightly patted her back. "Everything will be okay."

"What's wrong?" Jax asked Happy, who was looking at his phone.

"I got a weird call."

"From who?"

"Don't know… it was a number I've never seen before. I picked it up and all I got was static."

Jax nodded. "Let's get Juice to trace the call."

Happy snapped his phone shut and both of them started walking towards the clubhouse, he looked back at Kozik, pointing at Trinity. "You got her?"

"Yeah, we're getting ice cream."

"A'ight." he nodded, then as him and Jax walked inside, Kozik and Trinity took off on his bike. Happy found Juice passed out in his room, on the bed. "Just leave him there." Happy suggested, grabbing Juice's laptop, then both of them walked out to the bar.

Jax turned it on and set it up. "What's the number?" Happy handed Jax his cell phone, then Jax punched in the numbers and pressed enter. "Who do you think it is?"

"Don't know." Happy shook his head.

Minutes later, the search came up with a result. "Okay." Jax started to read. "It's a New Zealand number."

"New Zealand?" Happy repeated. "Who the fuck would be calling me from there? Does it give a name?"

Jax clicked on the link and nodded. "The number belongs to a… Max Hudson."

"Who the fuck is that?"

"I don't know." Jax started to think. "But the name sounds familiar."

...

The next day, since Trinity was suspended, and no longer going to that school, Gemma brought her in to help in the office, to give the guys any or all of the paperwork they'd need. "Hey, Trinity?" Gemma started and she looked up. "How 'bout you take a little break and go see what your daddy is doing."

Trinity nodded and walked out of the office, then over to the clubhouse. She didn't see him in there, so she went down the hallway, and slowly walked into his room. Juice was passed out on his bed with alcohol bottles scattered all over, and one in his hand. "Daddy, drinking is bad for you." she whispered, then took the bottle out of his grasp, and went to dump it in the sink.

As she was about to walk out of his room, she heard "Hey!" she turned around and saw Juice sitting on the edge of his bed with a mad look on his face and his arms crossed. "Did you just dump out my alcohol?" she slowly nodded. "Why? Did ask you to dump it or even touch it?" she shook her head. "Then why did you?" she didn't move, she just stood there as her eyes started welling up. "WHY, TRINITY!" tears were falling down her cheeks. "STOP ALL THE BULLSHIT AND FUCKING TALK!"

"Hey!" Happy walked in and saw Trinity crying, then darted his eyes at Juice. "Why you yelling at her?" Trinity bolted over to Happy and hugged his leg. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"She dumped my Jack down the sink."

"So what? Maybe she's tired of seeing her father drunk all the damn time." he paused. "Hey, Squirt?" she looked up at him. "Go to Uncle Kozzy, he's in his room." she nodded and walked out, then Happy turned his attention back to Juice. "Why don't you _stop_ being a dick and _start_ thinking about someone other than yourself. Trin's your daughter, your flesh and blood… and all you care about is getting drunk?" Happy shook his head. "Maybe you should grow the fuck up and be a father to her like you're supposed to."

Kozik heard knocking on his door. "Come in." he said, sitting up on his bed. The door slowly opened and he saw Trinity in tears. "What's…" he got cut off by her running into his arms. "What's wrong, Tiny?" he lifted her up on his lap. "Why are you crying?"

"Juice yelled at her." Happy said, leaning in the door frame.

"Why?"

"Because she dumped out his alcohol."

"So, he yelled at her for that?" Happy nodded. "What an asshole." then Kozik nudged Trinity's head with his chin and she looked up at him. "How 'bout you and I." he paused, wiping her tears with his thumbs. "Go take a ride somewhere… we can either go to the zoo or get some ice cream, does that sound like fun?" Trinity gave him a weak smile and nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Trinity got off his lap, then Kozik grabbed his stuff, and Happy ruffled her hair. "Have fun with Uncle Kozzy, Squirt." she looked up at him and nodded. "I'll let your grandma know." then Kozik and Trinity left the clubhouse.

...

Juice sobered up and walked out of his room, a few hours later. "Where's Trinity?"

"Out with Kozik." Jax said, lining up his shot on the pool table.

"Where'd they go?"

"Don't know." Happy shrugged. "You were the asshole that made her cry, so he took her out to the zoo or something to make her feel better."

"Yeah, all right, I get it… I feel like shit, okay?"

"And you should, Juicy Boy." Chibs nodded. "She's just a little girl." Juice just groaned and stormed out of the clubhouse.

...

At about eight twenty, Kozik pulled into the lot with Trinity, and parked his bike next to Happy's, then both of them got off and started walking towards the guys sitting on the picnic table. "Did you have fun, Tiny?" he asked and she nodded.

"So." Jax started, taking a puff of his cigarette. "Where'd you two go?"

"We had ice cream, I took her to the zoo, we watched a movie." Kozik sat down. "And grabbed a bite to eat."

"You feel better, Squirt?" she looked up at Happy and nodded. "Good."

Minutes later, a faint voice caught Trinity's attention. She looked around to see where it was coming from, as it was getting closer. When she turned her head towards the street, her eyes widened, like saucers. "MOMMY!" she screamed and took off running in that direction.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 11…

For the first time in almost three years, the guys heard Trinity's voice, and was completely shocked. Happy snapped out of his daze first and saw Trinity standing over someone on the ground. "Trin!" he yelled, running over to her. Once the guys realized what was going on, they all ran in the same direction. As Happy got closer, he saw a woman on the ground, and a little boy sitting next to her. "Trin?"

She looked up at him with a smile. "Uncle Happy… it's Mommy." she pointed to the little boy. "But I don't know who he is."

Both Jax and Happy kneeled down, then Jax let out a breath of relief. "It is Serena." he shook her, but got nothing, and noticed she had a black eye and a bruised cheek. "Serena, wake up."

"Mommy… hurt." the little boy pointed to her ribs.

"Uh, did he just say Mommy?" Kozik asked, confused.

"Check her, Chibs."

"You got it, Jackie Boy." he kneeled down and felt around Serena's sides, then glanced at Jax. "They feel broken, she needs to go to the hospital."

Jax nodded, then carefully picked Serena up bridal style, and put her into the van. "Grab her duffle bag and the kids… let's go." after all of them piled into the van, Chibs drove off to St. Thomas.

...

While Serena was getting examined by the doctors, everyone else was in the waiting room, staring at the little boy that came with Serena, and calling her Mommy.

"He looks like Juice." Kozik pointed out. "But how?"

"Don't know." Jax shrugged. "I'm just glad my sister's back home."

Minutes later, Juice ran into the waiting room, followed by Gemma and Clay. "Where is she?" he asked, then noticed the boy. "Who's that?"

"We don't know, he came with Serena." Kozik said, with a shrug.

Gemma stared at him for a few seconds, then she gasped. "Juice." she started. "He looks just like you."

"Okay, good… I'm not the only one that noticed it." Kozik laughed.

Before Juice could respond, a woman wearing a white coat, walked in, and cleared her throat. "Is this the party for Serena Morrow."

"Yes." Clay nodded. "We're her family, is she okay?"

"I'm Dr. Knight and I've been examining her." she paused. "Serena sustained a black eye, bruised cheek, two broken ribs, and she's dehydrated… but with some rest and taking it easy, maybe with some pain killers, she'll make a full recovery."

"What room is she in?"

Dr. Knight smiled at Gemma. "She's in exam room number three."

"Thanks, Doc." Jax nodded and Dr. Knight walked out.

A few minutes later, Jake walked up to Juice, and held up a folded piece of paper. "Daddy?"

Juice's eyes widened as he took the paper from him. "W-what's your name little man?"

"Jake." he smiled and Juice nodded.

"What's it say?" asked Jax. "Read it."

Juice cleared his throat and started to read. "Hello, everyone! If you're reading this, then I'm home. I'll explain everything when I can, but I'd like you to meet my son Jake, and he's yours Juice, I was pregnant before I got taken. Please take good care of him. Love always, Serena." he put the note in his pocket and kneeled down to Jake. "You know who I am?"

He nodded with a smile. "My daddy."

"That's right." out of the corner of Juice's eye, he saw Trinity looking sad, so he walked up to her. "Can we talk Munchkin?"

"You gonna yell at her again?"

Juice stood up. "No, Hap." he looked back down at Trinity. "So can we talk?" she nodded and grabbed his hand.

"We." Jax started. "Are gonna stay posted in and around Serena's room… she's not gonna get taken this time."

"Good." Juice nodded. "We'll be there in a few." then Juice and Trinity walked out.

"I swear." Happy slightly shook his head. "He makes her cry one more time, I'm gonna hit him."

"He made Trin cry?" asked Clay. "Why?"

"Juice got pissed because she dumped his alcohol down the sink."

"Good for her." Gemma nodded.

...

Trinity was sitting on the bench and Juice was kneeling in front of her, trapping her in between his arms, in front of the hospital entrance. "Look, Trin." Juice sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you and I shouldn't have. I realize that you were just trying to help, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"I was helping." she said, softly. "I don't wanna see you like that anymore."

Juice smiled, finally hearing his little girl speak again. "I also want to tell you that I'm sorry for not being there for you. I know Uncle Hap and Uncle Kozzy's been taking care of you more than I have, but Daddy's been selfish and I'll try and do better… Mommy's home and you got the little brother you wanted."

"But Daddy." she paused. "His name isn't Starscream."

Juice laughed as he pulled Trinity into his arms, then picked her up. "I'm so sorry, Munchkin, do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, Baby."

She gave Juice a kiss on the cheek. "Can we go visit Mommy now?"

"Absolutely… but first, let's see if the gift shop is open, we'll buy Mommy a teddy bear or something."

...

"Lucy, I'm home!" Levi yelled, as him and Shannon walked through the door.

"It seems a little too quiet in here." Shannon said, after a few minutes of silence, and put her purse down. "Serena? We're home!" she headed upstairs. "I'll check her room."

As Levi went into the kitchen, he heard Shannon screaming her head off, so he ran in to see what was going on. "What? What?" he asked, then his jaw dropped, seeing both Rudy and Max dead the ground with their guns in their hands, and no sign of Serena or Jake.

"She's gone." Shannon cried. "And the little bitch took our son."

Levi gave her a hug. "We'll get both of them back, I promise. I'll make sure she never leaves us and never take our son away again."

* * *

A/N: Yes, this chapter is a little short, but enjoy people! And don't forget to R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 12…

Kozik had the duffle bag in his lap, that Serena had brought with her, and he opened it. "Oh, shit." his eyes widened.

"What?" both Jax and Happy said, at the same time.

"There's a shit-load of money in here." Kozik looked through it a little more. "And there's some dried blood on this shirt."

Jax took a look, then frowned. "It's Serena's shirt."

Minutes later, everyone heard a soft whisper. "Max…" they darted their eyes to Serena and saw her moving her head from left to right. "Max, no."

Jax went up to Serena and grabbed her hand. "Rena, it's me, Jax."

Suddenly, her eyes shot open. "W-where am I?"

"You're in Charming, Baby."

"Daddy?"

Clay nodded and gave her a hug. "We're so glad you're home, we missed you so much."

"I missed you too." she backed up and raised her eyebrow. "Where's your President patch?"

"I got it." Jax raised his hand.

"Then who's the V.P?"

"Me!"

Serena glanced over at Happy, who was smiling. "Oh, that's cool." she paused and looked around. "Where's Jake?"

"He's fine." Gemma nodded. "He fell asleep on my lap."

Serena let out a breath of relief, then looked between everyone. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to get home."

"It's okay." Jax smiled. "The important thing is that you and Jake are home and both of you will be safe."

"Where's Juice and Trinity?" Serena asked, looking around.

"They went to have a little chat." Kozik said. "But they'll be back."

"About what?"

"Well." Kozik started. "Trin dumped out Juice's alcohol down the sink and he yelled at her."

"Oh."

"Also, there's something you should know." Happy started. "Ever since Trin knew you were gone, she stopped talking completely, like she shut down, and earlier was the first time she's spoke in almost three years."

"Really?" she asked, then both Happy and Kozik nodded. "I'm so sorry, I…"

"Hey." Clay put his hand on top of hers. "Don't be sorry, none of this is your fault, okay?" she slowly nodded. "None of it."

"Serena?" she looked up at Jax. "Who's Max?"

"He was one of the bodyguards and he saved my life from Shannon's other bodyguard. Rudy was about to shoot me, but Max got in the way, he got hit, but managed to kill Rudy, before he died in my arms."

"Was that you who called my phone?"

Serena wiped a tear and nodded at Happy. "It was the only one I remembered."

Five minutes later, the door opened with Juice and Trinity walking in, then she gasped. "Mommy!" she ran up to the bed and with Kozik's help, she got up, and hugged Serena. "I'm glad you're okay, Mommy."

"Me too, Baby Girl… I missed you so much." everyone in the room were relieved that Trinity was talking again.

"Me and Daddy got you a teddy bear."

"Yeah." Juice waved it in front of her.

Gemma stood up with Jake in her arms. "Come on, guys, Trinny, let's give them some time alone."

Jax nodded. "We'll be outside for a smoke."

"Okay." Serena nodded.

"Mommy." Trinity started. "We're gonna have a talk about my little brothers name… Daddy said that we can name him Starscream."

"Oh, did he?" Serena laughed. "We'll talk about that later, but for now, his name is Jake."

"Okay." Trinity gave her a hug. "Love you, Mommy."

"I love you too." then she let go and walked out of the room with everyone else. After the door shut, Juice sat down on the bed. "Say something, Juice… anything." he shook his head, scooted closer, and held Serena in his arms, as tears were falling on his cut. "I thought I'd never see you or Trin again." she cried. "I got here as soon as I could, Juice… I tried."

"It's okay, Baby." he rubbed her back. "It's okay, you're here now."

"All I could think about was getting Jake and I, back home to you and Trin."

Juice backed up to look at her. "Listen… I'm gonna keep all three of you safe, all of us are." he wiped her tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "And I'm gonna install the best security system at the house."

"What house?"

"I bought one… across the street from Gemma and Clay's, plus Happy and Kozik's been staying there, because those two were the only ones that Trinity wanted to be around, so with them at the house, she feels safe."

"Oh, okay."

"Can I ask you something?" she nodded, waiting for Juice to continue. "Did Levi…"

Serena looked down at her hands. "Yes, he did, and at first I honestly thought Jake was his, so I just wanted to die, and I slit my wrist. Max had found me and took me to the emergency room." a few tears were falling down Serena's cheeks. "Then I snuck off to this womans clinic to get rid of it and I almost did, until I found out how far along I was." Serena looked up and locked eyes with Juice. "The baby was yours and I couldn't go through with it. A year after Jake was born, Levi wanted another child, but for some reason I just couldn't get pregnant, and they tried everything, even taken me to specialist, and nothing would work. So when they left to Tokyo, that's when I got out of there."

As Serena looked up at Juice, he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out, then Serena started to cry.

"Juice, I understand if you never want to touch me anymore, since I've been… violated by that son of a bitch." she paused. "Just tell me right now."

Juice took a deep breath and lifted up Serena's chin with his two fingers. "Babe, none of that matters to me, it wasn't your fault… what had happened, doesn't make me love you any less, and I'll be right by your side, helping you get through this."

Serena blinked her eyes a few times. "Y-you still love me?"

"Baby." he tucked Serena's hair behind her ear and smiled. "I never stopped, you're still my Old Lady and like I've said before... that'll never change."

"You promise?"

"Promise." he nodded.

"Okay… but you do realize, once Levi and Shannon knows that I'm gone, they'll come looking for me."

"Let them come and this time we'll be prepared for them assholes." she just nodded. "You should get some rest, so I can take you home."

"Juice, I'm scared to fall asleep. Last time I woke up in a strange hospital in New Zealand."

"Baby, listen to me." he scooted closer to her. "I'm not leaving you, but if for some reason I do, then either Jax, Hap, Kozik, Tig, or whoever… will be in here to make sure you're safe."

Serena slowly nodded and closed her eyes. "I love you, Juice."

He reached over and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Babe… I'm so happy you're home." he whispered, then sat down in the recliner next to the bed.


End file.
